The Victorian Paupers
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Set in Victorian London a different take on LWW same characters different situations
1. Chapter 1: One Winter's Night

**A/N:I was watching period dramas on youtube and I thought I might try my hand at writing a period type I did one that took place in the Edwardian age,now it's time for Victorian age. Will have a Christmassy feeling to it.**

_Background: It's 1848 and Queen Victoria is on the streets are crowded .Typhoid is rampant and so are other diseases. Life is not good if you are poor even if you are a child. Some people are lucky enough to get out of the city and go to the country to work as domestics for the wealthy._

On a cold winter's night ,three small and rather cold children sat huddled on the church steps. The oldest girl who was barely five years old held a plaid bundle,every once in a while the bundle let out a soft whimper.

"Where's Momma,I'm hungry." the younger of the two boys said,he looked to be around four,like his sister he had black hair and freckles.

The oldest of the four children a blonde haired blue eyed boy around seven bit his lip,then turned to his younger brother."Momma promised she'd get us food,when she got back."

Several people went past hurrying up the steps coats pulled tightly around them to ward off the winter's didn't even notice the children sitting there;it was nearly Christmas and they all had other things on their minds ,none of the least were four half starved children shivering in the cold night these people were the rich sort and had their noses so far in the air they didn't see what was below them.

Their mother was across the street in the pub where she waited on tables and sang for the customers it was not the best work nor was it the most respectable,fights sometimes broke out when some of the men had been drinking too much.

Helen was young and pretty even after having four children and she had an incredible singing only problem when she was hired was that children were not allowed in the pub and she couldn't very well leave four small children home by themselves which was why she left them on the church steps .

Peter stood up,swaying slightly from hunger,they had only had bread all day and not very much of it had been stale ."Come on." he said helping Edmund to his feet.

Susan stood up carefully,so as not to wake up the fourth and youngest member of the family,Baby Lucy who was barely a year old,"Where we going.?" she asked,"Momma said to stay put."

"We are,were just going in the church to get warm,I'm sure Momma won't mind."Peter said pushing open the doors of the it was warm and ceiling was high and the floor so polished,that you could see yourself in it when you looked down. The church was hardly crowded only a handful of people occupied the pews and they were way up in the front,so no one noticed the three of them as they slipped into the pews. The back of the pews were so high,and they were so small that even if one were to look in the back they would not be able to see them anyway.

They probably would have been able to sit there unnoticed if Lucy hadn't chosen that moment to wake up and start crying,the sound filled the otherwise quiet raised their heads eyes searching for that most unpleasant sound.

Susan and Peter tried to hush her,but to no avail only Momma knew how to quiet Lucy down when she started to cry.

"What are you filthy children doing in here." a woman bedecked in a fur coat and hat demanded .She looked with disapproval at the three of them taking in Susan'smatted and tanlged braids,Edmund's runny nose,and Peter's too small coat.

"Nothing,were cold." Peter said not liking this lady one bit,by now everyone had come over including the priest.

"Isn't there a place for children like _them_" another woman said her nose wrinkling in distaste.

The priest nodded and said in what he thought was a kindly fatherly manner,"Now,children,let me have your names and ages and I'll take you to a nice orphanage."

Peter glared,"Were not orphans our Momma's across the street." he said indignantly.

The women of which there were eight exchanged horror stricken glances; to think of a women setting foot in that despicable place.

* * *

Once again they were outside ,huddled against each other for warmth,but this time they weren't alone,they had been joined by several other children the oldest was around thirteen the youngest four,Lucy didn't count because she was only a babe.

"Who's hungry." The oldest boy asked,several of the children raised,Edmund included,until Susan yanked it down glaring at her little never told anyone how hungry they got or the nights they had to go to bed hungry because there was no food at all to eat.

The boy looked at the Pevensies a smirk on his face,"This is our turf,you know,but you could stay if you go steal us a couple of apples from that vendor." he said

"But that's stealing!" Susan gasped who even at the age of five would never dream of stealing anything no matter how hungry she was .In fact all three of them from the earliest age had been taught right from wrong.

"They won't do it,they're just a bunch of babies." a ten year old girl said .

"I'll go."Peter said before he could lose his courage hated being called a baby and besides Susan and Edmund needed to eat .

"Peter,don't ,Momma said stealing is wrong." Susan said in the sort of voice one uses when they are about to cry.

"I..I don't care."Peter gasped which really meant he did care."Anyway were hungry, it shouldn't be wrong " he said over his shoulder .He made his way over to the vendor .

The vendor a rather portly looking man was busy with a customer,so he didn't see Peter as he stood on tiptoe and grab several apples,but since his hands were so small he could only grab two .He took off running.

"Hey! you get back here."The vendor shouted his face red as he took off after him.

They ran through the streets,Peter was younger,thinner and faster so he managed to elude the disgruntled vendor until he ran into something soft yet solid he fell to the ground .the apples fell from his hand and he looked up to see the face of the constable staring down at him.

The vendor caught up to him ,face red and out of breath."Arrest that boy,he's nothing but a common thief." he said,"I make a living from selling apples and I don't need little ragamuffins thinking they could just come and steal apples whenever they want."

The constable who wasn't that bad as far as constables went looked down at Peter."I have half a mind to let you spend the night in a jail cell." he said.

Upon hearing this Peter went white,he was about to say something when a voice broke through.

"Peter James Mark Pevensie,how dare you steal apples." Helen came over holding Lucy,a very angry look on her pretty face,Susan and Edmund hid behind her skirts.

"I'm sorry sir,my children,they aren't thieves,their father and I taught them right from wrong." she said to the vendor .Luckily the vendor appreciated beauty in a woman and when he looked at Helen he forgot what he was so upset about.

"Well, no harm was done,I guess you could let the boy go back to his mother." he said to the constable.

As soon as they left Helen turned to her oldest."Peter,why would you steal apples ." she asked all the anger drained out of her.

"We were hungry " was all Peter said,eyes down cast."Are you going to punish me?" he asked .

"No."Helen said ,"But if I hear of your stealing I will give you a whipping so bad you will remember it when you're a teenager." she warned.

* * *

Susan woke up because she felt cold,she rolled over,Momma wasn't in bed and she sat up,shivering as the cold night air seeped through her thin the quilt off her bed,she padded over to her brothers bed,making sure not to step on the floorboard near the cradle where Lucy lay sleeping.

She shook Peter awake and waited until he opened his eyes,"Let me in,I'm cold." she whispered.

Peter scooched over taking care not to wake up Edmund,though there was little danger of that since the little boy could sleep through a thunderstorm and a cannon blast.

"Momma's not in bed." the little girl said,"Do you think she's run away." she asked

"Momma's don't run away."Peter said in what he hoped was a confident voice.

"Maybe she got tired like Daddy."Susan said .Their father had died several months ago from cholera."Who'd take care of us,then."she asked crying

"Shh,don't go crying,you'll wake up the babies."Peter said wiping Susan's eyes with the corner of the blanket."Besides I'd take care of you,Eddie and Lucy." he promised.

"You will."Susan asked her tears forgotten as she gazed at her brother with adoration.

Peter nodded,"Daddy said I 'm man of the house." he said.

Susan giggled,"You can't be a man you're only seven ." she said intertwined her hand in his and the two of them fell asleep.

**A/N: Enjoy ,Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2: Servants

**A/N: Despite the title this is not a Christmas story and is now under a different title however the title may change if a better sounding one comes course if you are reading this.I do expect reviews .**

**Disclaimer: I own the housekeeper,Lady Chadwick,Robert,footman Bessie parlour maid and other servants who will remain unnamed unless I name them.I also own Master Richard the son and Miss Isabelle the daughter.**

A few days later the Pevensies left London,it was not a good place to raise children and Helen had gotten a job as a domestic in a country manor .The advertisement could not have come at a better time because ,Peter who was at the required age was going to have to work in the mines and she did not want that for any of her children,she wanted more for them.

Which was they were standing by the servants' door ."Momma,ring the bell."Peter said tugging on her skirt. Helen shifted Lucy in her arms and looked at the others Susan's hair was tangled from not being combed,she had attempted to braid it,but was unsuccessful. Edmund's nose was running and it didn't matter how many times Helen wiped it,he had a permanent cold,Peter needed a haircut his bangs fell into his eyes,but at least their faces were clean as were their clothes.

Helen reached up pulling the bell while trying to hold onto Lucy with the other,the door opened and a plump lady with apple cheeks and white hair tucked under a lace cap peered out.

"May,I help you." she asked.

Helen pulled the advertisement from her pocket ,"It says here that you're looking for a maid."

The woman stepped back and opened the door further,"Come in." she said,"I'm Missus Marifax ,the housekeeper,I'll tell the mistress you're here." with those words she disappeared out the door.

They had been left in the kitchen and Peter,Susan and Edmund stood with open mouths at the amount of food. Breads , meats,several different puddings,vegetables,cakes. It was more food than they had seen in their young lives and they were itching to have a just a small taste of anything.

Before they could ask their mother, came back in,"If you'll follow me,the mistress is waiting." she said motioning them to follow her .

The Mistress of the house was a elegant looking woman,not beautiful,but elegant,she wore a gown of periwinkle blue,she reclined on a flowered chaise,her black hair was styled in the latest fashion. She motioned them over.

"I need a parlour maid,the other girl I had ,I had to let go,she was stealing and I can't have my servants stealing." the woman said,"I expect hard work and honesty from all my servants. Normally I would not hire you because you have children."

"Oh,but they are no trouble at all."Helen spoke up.

Lady Chadwick frowned,"Can your oldest girl wash dishes,polish ,sweep and dust." she asked

"Yes."Helen said.

Lady Chadwick turned to Susan,"How old are you,child."

"Five,ma'am."Susan said with a curtsy.

"Fine,she'll do and your oldest boy how old is he?" she asked

"I'm seven,ma'am."Peter said .

"That could be a problem he's too young to be a footman,stable boy or tea mind,I'll find something for him to do. . You may have Sundays from noon until five off and every other Tuesday." Lady Chadwick said picking up a small bell,and rang it ,Missus Marifax came back in.

"Please take Miss." she looked at Helen.

"Helen." she said.

"Miss Helen and her children up to the servants quarters provide her and her daughter with the proper uniforms and show them the house." Lady Chadwick back her eyes closed.

"But my lady,we don't have a uniform small enough for the little girl." said Missus Marifax

"Well take an extra one and tailor it down to size."Lady Chadwick replied.

* * *

"Breakfast is served promptly at eight and the missus likes her tea in bed,with the morning is served between noon and two provided the missus is home,sometimes she goes out for is promptly at seven there is usually a dinner party ." said Missus Marifax ,they were in the kitchen again .

"I suppose you can start now,the parlour needs dusting." she motioned to Susan to finish her bread and cheese.

She turned to an older boy lounging in a chair in the corner,"Robert,get up." she said.

The boy shot to his feet in a flash,he was very good looking around seventeen with thick curly brown hair,green eyes and a strong physique.

"Show Peter what needs to be done,Bessie please take Susan into the parlour ." said the housekeeper

* * *

Being a servant was not an easy job it meant getting up at the crack of dawn even though they were the youngest members of the staff,Peter and Susan were still expected to work as hard as the adults .Their day started at the same time as their mother's and only Lucy and Edmund were able to sleep late.

As soon as breakfast was over,Susan followed Bessie out to the parlour .

"This room needs to be dusted,I'll be in the other room if you need anything try not to break anything,the missus will take it out of your mum's pay."Bessie said handing Susan a duster.

Susan bit her lip ,then dragged a chair over to the mantle and climbed up on it,carefully removing the objects she started dusting the her young age,she was very thorough and soon had the parlour looking perfect.

She wondered what Peter was doing,she could see Edmund through the window out in the garden playing with the many dogs that ran around.

Since Peter was not quite old enough to be hired as footman,stable boy or even a page( a footman's apprentice) he was put to work doing menial tasks including polishing shoes,helping the scullery maid with her pots and pans,carrying water and coal up the stairs and any other task that needed to be doing .

By the end of the day they were so tired,they could barely get undress and after Helen had put Lucy and Edmund to bed,she turned her attention to her two oldest.

"Momma,look." Susan said as Helen pulled her nightgown over her head and helped her button it up,she pointed to the other bed that Peter and Edmund had fallen asleep fully was out like a light the minute her head hit the pillow.

Helen didn't have the heart to wake Peter up,so carefully so as not to wake him,she managed to get him undressed and in his nightshirt.

After blowing out the candle Helen went back downstairs,her work was not quite finished yet.

**A/N: read and review.I love the clothing of the Victorian era,however I would not have liked to be poor in that era,come to think of it being rich was a bit stifling if you were a girl .  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons,Isabelle and whips

**A/N: I was looking up servants lives in the Victorian ages and the different servants a wealthy household would have.I managed to find out a lot,here's a point of servants were never expected to lift buckets of heavy coal or water from room to room that was ironically left to the females gives new meaning to the phrase "Girl Power!"Personally I think the males had the cushier jobs than the women.**

**A/N: From here on out this story will now be known as "The Victorian Paupers" thanks goes to LucyCrewe11 for thinking of the name.**

**Disclaimer: Read the first two slight violence .**

"Peter,Susan,stop fidgeting back to your lessons."Helen said it was Tuesday morning and Peter and Susan were in the servants hall having lessons. Even though they had grown up poor,Helen wanted her children to know how to read and do sums . George had taught her when they were first married,he had been a school teacher,the pay was never very good of course because most of the children attending were poor and couldn't afford to pay the entire fee.

"Why can't we go outside."Peter half-whined,he unlike Susan hated being so still for so long,Susan on the other hand loved doing lessons. Now Peter was not stupid not by any means,when he put his mind to it,he was rather very smart,it was just that he spent most of his time dreaming .

"After you do your lessons,now come over here so I could hear you read,Susan ,keep working on your sums." Helen said.

"How come Edmund gets to play outside ?"Peter asked or rather demanded. Lucy was upstairs in the nursery being watched over by one of the younger maids. It was almost have if she wasn't even part of the Pevensie family anymore. Lady Chadwick commented that Lucy reminded her of her daughter who had died when she was six months old,so she had officially unofficially adopted Lucy as her own,despite the fact that she had another daughter who was away at finishing school.

"Edmund's only four,now do stop complaining."Helen said.

"I don't complain,Momma." Susan said sweetly,her small dark head bent over her slate.

"You hush!" Peter said fiercely rounding on her, blue eyes blazing.

"Momma! Peter told me to hush." Susan cried .

"Stop it both of you ! "Helen said ,"Peter,go into the kitchen and read the lesson."

"I thought you wanted to hear me read and why doesn't Susan go she started it." Peter asked feeling it very unfair for Momma to make him go into the kitchen .

Helen closed her eyes briefly,"Because I told you to go,now go."

Sulking,Peter left the servants hall and went into the kitchen the only person in there was Cook and Molly the scullery maid.

Cook looked up as Peter entered,then went back to her work kneading and pounding the dough to make bread.

"What are you making?" Peter asked watching her for a few minutes.

"Bread." Cook said ,"How come your not with your sister or brother."

"Momma sent me in here,it's all Susan's fault she started it."Peter coming over closer .

"How?" Cook asked sliding a small slab of dough over to Peter,he pulled a stool over and climbed up on it.

"Cause were doing lessons and Momma told me to stop complaining and Susan said she didn't complain,I only told her to hush then she tattled on me." Peter said slapping the dough in his hand

"Lessons? you know 'ow ter read?" Molly gasped looking up from her pots,she had never before learned to read even though she was nearly fifteen.

Peter nodded,"Daddy taught Momma and she's teaching Susan and me,she's gonna teach Edmund when he turns five,he four now ."

While Peter was practically telling their life story,Susan who had finished her lessons was outside wandering around,the manor was quite huge and there was a huge stable that housed several ponies and horses. Some of these horses were racehorses,some were used only for hunting games whenever Lord Chadwick was home and some were used only for pleasure riding,but Susan was not interested in the horses or even the ponies,she was more interested in the family of kittens she had found a week ago,there were six of them all fluffy and small just as newborn kittens ought to be.

Pulling a piece of meat from breakfast from her apron pocket,she knelt in the hay and clucked her tongue,"Here kitties,come here,see what I got."

A striped little head poked out of the hay ,then four more,they slowly came over making sure it was safe,they only trusted Susan because they knew this small dark haired,little girl was never loud and she always had tasty treats in her pocket. There was another smaller two legged creature that made a lot of noise,they always hid whenever he came around.

"Susie!" Edmund came barreling into the stables,the kittens took off running.

Susan looked at her little brother reproachfully,"Oh Eddie,you scared the kitties." she stood up.

Edmund shrugged,he had no interest in cats,he wanted Susan to play pirates with him,well actually he had wanted Peter,but Momma had said Peter was still doing his lessons and couldn't go out and play until he was finished.

"Come play pirates with me,you could be the girl pirate." Edmund said.

"Oh,Eddie,nice girls can't be pirates,I'd rather be the princess and you could capture me." Susan said .

Edmund weighed the options in his mind on the one hand if Susan was the princess she would expect to be rescued and even though Edmund loved playing the villain,he hated playing the gallant knight that was Peter's job,but if she was a girl pirate,she would try to be bossy. It was rather boring playing by himself though.

"All right you could be the princess,but _I_ get to tell you what to do." Edmund said.

Susan agreed and the two of them spent the rest of the morning playing.

* * *

Wednesday morning it was back to work and Peter and Susan had been put to work cleaning,the billiard room,the parlour and the front entrance there was to be a dinner party tonight .

The french doors opened and a girl about sixteen entered,she wore a peach gown ,perched on her head was a small white hat . Dropping her valise to the floor,she peeled off her gloves. She was very pretty with a peaches and cream complexion,brown hair piled up on the top of her head styled in a way so that some fell down her back and curls framed her small delicate face.

"Bessie! Bessie! come now." she called,not noticing Peter and Susan even though they weren't exactly hiding and were actually gaping at her.

Bessie came hurrying down the stairs,"Back to work." she hissed passing Peter and Susan .

"Ah,Miss Isabelle,welcome home." Bessie said helping her remove her jacket .

"Where's Mamma." Isabelle asked as she took off her hat and handed it to the maid.

"In bed with a migraine."Bessie said.

"I'll visit with her later,right now I need a smoke that awful school thinks that proper young women don't smoke." Isabelle said heading for the stairs,that was when she saw Peter and Susan.

"Who are these children,don't tell me Mamma has started taking in street children,Papa wouldn't like it." Isabelle said.

"No,their mother works here,so do they."Bessie said.

"And such hard little workers they are too,bless them."Missus Marifax said coming in.

Isabelle didn't say anything,she continued on up the stairs.

"Well,things will be interesting from here on out."Missus Marifax said,"Go tell Robert to fetch Miss Isabella's things from the carriage. Peter,Cook will be needing some water drawn from the well Susan could finish cleaning in here."

* * *

Isabelle's schedule was different from her mother's while Lady Chadwick only abed until seven,Isabelle didn't begin to stir until nearly ten,then she rang the little bell that lay on the small table by her bed. Margaret one of the other maids would come in and build the fire,another girl would lay out her clothes . She would have a cup of tea in bed and Helen would bring it up,at eleven she'd have a light brunch which was bought up by either Susan or Peter because at that time most of the other maids were busy in other parts of the house.

After she had eaten,she would rise,do her toiletries and one of the maids would come back and help her get dressed. Sometimes she'd go riding or to the promenade with friends,but sometimes she wouldn't go out at all,she'd stay in and lay on the couch in the parlour reading gothic novels her mother didn't approve of and eating bon-bons.

"You Girl." Isabelle said calling Susan over,she never called Peter or Susan by their real names,they were called "Boy" or "Girl" .

"Go get me my shawl,then come close the window." Isabelle said.

Susan curtsied ,she knew already one must never argue with their ran upstairs to get the shawl.

Isabelle then turned her attention to Peter,he was cleaning the grate of the fireplace.

"Boy,come here." she said,Peter really didn't want to,he didn't like Isabelle,she always yelled at him whenever he bought her up her breakfast complaining that he took too long,ironically she treated Susan a tad more nicely than she treated him.

"Get me a glass of water and hurry." Isabelle snapped.

Susan came back with her shawl and Peter hurried off to get the water. He came back in, a few minutes later a glass filled to the brim ,it was unlucky for him,that he didn't notice the bump in the carpet,if he had he would have stepped over it as it was he didn't and he tripped.

Susan watched in horror and awe as everything seemed to happen in slow motion,the glass of water flew out of Peter's hand ,water flew up into the air,then landed right on Isabelle's head.

Isabelle sat there,water dripping down her hair,then she stood up,Susan backed up,a frightened look in her eyes,Isabelle looked enraged. Peter slowly got to his feet a look of terror on his face.

"You stupid Boy! look what you did,my best dress ruined!" she shook him,then slapped him so hard,that Susan winced.

Lady Chadwick chose that moment to come in,"What is going on here,Isabelle why are you wet."

"That stupid child threw water at me."Isabelle said pointing to Peter.

"You should be whipped."Lady Chadwick,she didn't permit her servants to treat her children with disrespect .

"He didn't mean to,he tripped!" Susan cried fearing for her brother ,but Lady Chadwick wasn't listening,she was already dragging Peter down the corridor and up the stairs,she pushed him into an empty bedroom and closed the door.

The entire house could hear Peter's screams,Susan sobbed in a corner of the kitchen,even Edmund who had come in to get some gingerbread from Cook looked scared,he sat next to Susan holding tightly to her hand,his thumb in his mouth,Upstairs Lucy wailed.

* * *

Bessie pushed open the door to the bedroom,motioning Susan in,she shut the door softly and lit the lamp,setting it down on the night table next to the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back downstairs with your little brother." Bessie asked knowing what she was about to see was not a sight for little girls to see.

Susan bravely shook her head ,Bessie pointed the lamp toward the bed,she gasped,she never knew her mistress could be so cruel. Peter's shirt was torn and bloody in places,his legs were covered with welts he lay there,crying quietly. his small fingers gripping the shee

Helen burst into the room,she had just heard what had happened .She had to go to the fabric store to get material to make a new gown for Lady Chadwick .but the minute she had gotten back Molly had told her what happened.

"She whipped him,Momma." Susan said looking up she had been laying next to Peter.

Helen sat on the bed,she looked very angry to think of someone having the nerve to whip one of her children. She had half a mind to give her mistress her opinion ,but she knew she couldn't jobs were hard to come by and not many people would hire a woman with limited skills and four small children.

"I have some salve."Bessie said speaking up.

"What happened? why did she whip him." Helen asked taking the jar from Bessie.

"He accidentally tripped and water spilled on Miss Isabelle,but she said he threw it at her and he didn't,Momma ,she lied." Susan replied in the way only five year olds could tell a story .

Helen nodded and turned back to the problem at hand,in order to get the salve on Peter's cuts,she was going to have to take his shirt off and she knew that when she did it was going to be a slow painful job.

"Peter,I need you to sit up,so I could take off your shirt." Helen said.

New tears sprung to Peter's eyes and the little boy shook his head miserably. Everything hurt his head from crying too much and his body from the whipping.

* * *

Peter lay in bed,barely moving even the smallest movement was painful,Susan lay next to him,her hand in his. She could hear Edmund's soft even breathing .

"One day,we'll be rich and we'll live in a house bigger than this one." Susan sweet little voice carried over him as she described the house and garden they would one day have when they were grown up and rich.

Her voice had a soothing effect on him and soon his eyes drifted shut even after his breathing was even and regular,Susan still spoke until she finally fell asleep herself.

**A/N: I think I like tormenting Peter. best song to listen to while reading the last part "To the fairies they draw near" from the tinkerbell soundtrack or "Listen to the Wind" from the New World soundtrack which I have,not really,I actually have it on a playlist.  
**

**This took awhile to upload it wouldn't let me in and this actually has over 2000 words,that's a first for me  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The first storm

**A/N: Despite the summary this story is not about Helen it is about Peter and Susan,but I couldn't think of a better summary so there you as of this chapter she's actually dead.**

**Susan is now six years old not five,Edmund's three years old because three year olds could probably forget more easily than a four year old.**

**Disclaimer: Some I own ,some I don't **.

Helen was dead,she had died of cholera . It was something of an inconvenience to Lady Chadwick because now she was left with four orphans what use did she have for them now? Although, the two oldest were quite good workers,well the girl was ,the boy on the other hand was rude and disrespectful(he really wasn't). The two youngest she would adopt them. As for the two oldest ,well they were old enough to start working.

Of course it would look cruel and heartless if she just kicked them out like that. After all she did have a reputation to uphold and while Lady Chadwick didn't relish the idea of having to keep two children who were not even related to her,she didn't want people to gossip about her at dinner parties . So she kept them on not out of the kindness and charity of her heart,but just to save face. Why she decided to adopt Edmund and Lucy no one could say.

Upstairs in a cold,damp attic,Susan rubbed her eyes and sat up .She wished Momma hadn't died,nothing was the same. Lady Chadwick was meaner,she had even taken away the room they used to sleep in and made them sleep in the attic,well not Lucy or Edmund,they got to sleep in the nice warm nursery downstairs

She poked Peter,"We've got to get up or _she'll_ be up here " she said pulling her nightgown off and shivering as the cold air hit her skin,she yanked her dress over head.

Peter sat up,a distant look on his face,"Today's my birthday." he said softly his face twisted as if he were about to cry. He was eight years old today,but only three people cared well two really Lucy was too little to understand about birthdays.

Susan came over,putting a small arm around his shoulder,she kissed his cheek,"Happy Birthday." she said ,"Perhaps one day you'll have a party with a cake and ice cream."

Peter looked at his younger sister,"What do you think cake and ice cream taste like."

Susan shrugged and tied a ribbon in her hair,she had found the satin fabric in the rubbish bin and had washed ends were frayed and it was slightly faded,so it was now a washed out grey colour,but Susan didn't care,she had never had a ribbon before just pieces of thread to tie the ends of her braids with.

Peter finished getting dressed ,Susan grabbed his hand and they headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Lady Chadwick was in the kitchen planning out the day's menu with Cook,she looked over as they entered and in a voice cold as ice said,"You're half hour late,no breakfast or lunch."

"But we haven't anything to eat yesterday." Peter protested,glancing at Susan.

"Good then tomorrow you won't be late." Lady Chadwick said sweeping out of the room her taffeta skirts swishing.

Cook handed them two pieces of bread," I'd like to give that woman a piece of my mind." she said.

They took them gratefully,"Thank you."

Missus Marifax came in,"Peter,you need to help Robert out in the stables and Susan,help Bessie with the washing."

* * *

The news around the servants dinner table that night was the arrival of Master Richard,Lord and lady Chadwick's son and there was to be a dinner party in his honour.

Everyone was busy getting the house ready while Lady Chadwick barked orders left and for any affair always started the day before . Rooms had to be made up for guests,meals had to be planned.

Where Peter and Susan's day used to end at six while Helen was still alive,now their days didn't end until nearly midnight,they never saw Lucy or Edmund anymore.

They only had two hours off on Sunday after all Lady Chadwick would tell the ladies who came over for tea,they had no where to go and wasn't she already keeping them on out of the goodness of her heart.

Master Richard arrived that afternoon,Peter and Susan were cleaning the bannisters when he walked in the door . He was a handsome young man around eighteen .Like his sister,he had brown hair,but his skin was tanner like he had been out in the sun for long periods of time. He wore a grey suit and top hat.

Isabelle who never ran anywhere if she could help it,came running into the front entrance and threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"Richard! oh I am glad you're home,Mamma is being frightful again,she wants to invite that dreadful Albert to your dinner party."Isabelle pouted miserably.

Richard was only half listening to his sister's complaints,he was gazing instead at the two children on the stairs,he knew they weren't children of any of Mother's friends. Their clothes were patched and faded and their tiny faces looked pinched with hunger. The girl although still little was very pretty,she was scrubbing one of the bannisters,her little hands red . Her dark curls were tied back with a faded ribbon. The boy who was up two steps was one of those children who looked like an angel fallen from heaven. He was small for his age.

"Iz,who are those children the ones cleaning the stairs." Richard asked taking an interest in them.

"Oh them,they're nobody,their mamma used to work here,but she died."Isabelle said as if the subject bored her.

"What are their names."Richard asked .

"I don't know,I don't talk to you aren't going to talk to Mamma about inviting that dreadful Albert,then I'm leaving." Isabelle said bored since the subject was not about her.

Richard nodded even though he wasn't listening,he headed for the stairs.

"Hullo." he said,"I'm Richard,what are your names,then."

The two of them looked up in surprise except for the other servants no one talked to them as if they were equals and not just servant children. They weren't sure what to say,then Susan remembering her manners said.

"I'm Susan,that's Peter." she said pointing to the boy,despite his small stature,Richard knew that Peter was older than Susan just from the protective look he was giving Susan, even at that young age,Peter didn't trust any of the Chadwicks.

Richard talked to them and found out that both their parents had died and there were actually two more children both younger and although they too dwelled in the same house,it was as if they were in two different worlds; because while Susan and Peter were slaving away,Edmund and Lucy were being pampered .

Richard looked at them,now that he was closer ,he could see they thinner than he had thought and he wondered when was the last time they had eaten. He asked them.

"Two days ago." Susan said,Peter poked her,they weren't supposed to complain or Lady Chadwick would add more days,but Susan didn't seem to care,she was weak with hunger it was worse than when they used to be poor and living in the run down shack,there was no food to torment you with it's different smells ,here they could smell everything as it was cooked and that made it worse.

"I'll get you something to eat."Richard promised standing up.

Peter grabbed his sleeve ,a look of terror on his face,"No! No! you can't _she'll_ think we stole food and whip us." he cried. Besides the unfair whipping he had gotten before Momma had died,Lady Chadwick had whipped him four more times for various misdeeds (all undeserved). Susan had been whipped once for breaking a dish.

"I'm master of this house while Father is away and if I want to give you food,I will."Richard said not the least bit worried about what Mother would say.

* * *

While Richard was at the house,Peter and Susan were almost in heaven,Lady Chadwick never whipped them and she never made them go without meals,but they could never be fully relaxed because they knew it was only temporary and that he would be going back to university. Isabelle had been taken out of school because of her "delicate health" and Lady Chadwick though a tutor would do her better than being in a stuffy classroom .

Sure enough there came the day when the footman put Richards suitcases and trunks in the waiting carriage,Isabelle ,Lady Chadwick and the rest of the servants came out to see him a pretty young nurse who was holding a slumbering Lucy in her arms ,Edmund was by her side,if he had looked up,he would have seen Peter and Susan gazing down at him from the second storey window,as it was he never looked up once,and although he couldn't see them,they could see him quite well. He had brand new clothes and looked much plumper,his cheeks which used to be sunken and hollow from hunger were rosy ,his eyes were no longer dull,but sparkling,even Lucy looked healthier,she gurgled and cooed in the nurses arms and stretched out her plump little hands to Lady Chadwick.

* * *

Susan pushed open the door to the nursery,Lady Chadwick had sent her upstairs to start the fire for the was a cheery looking room filled with brightly coloured pictures ,a light blue carpet , a small table ,a rocking chair and more toys than Susan had seen in all of her six years. In the night nursery was a crib and a small bed,Susan tiptoed over to the crib and gazed down at her baby sister,she reached down to straighten the blanket,that was when Lucy woke up and wailed,she didn't recognize Susan and thought she was a stranger. Her cries startled Susan so much,she backed up and tripped over a toy.

The nurse came hurrying in,Edmund behind her,she had just finished giving him a bath and had just put a clean nightshirt on him.

"Who are you." she asked kindly,helping Susan glanced at Edmund,then at Susan the resemblance was uncanny ,there was no denying that this little girl was related to Edmund .Then she remembered that there were two children who were servants it had never occured to her that all four children would be related to each other.

"S-susan,I d-didn't mean to b-be in h-here,I-I-I just wanted to see Lucy." she said sobbing now the nurse would tell Lady Chadwick that she had disturbed and she would be whipped for sure.

Up until now,Edmund had been quiet,but now he tugged on Nurse's skirt,he had no idea who that other little girl was,she was only vaguely familiar,both he and Lucy had forgotten about Peter and Susan were their brother and sister .

"Who dat." he asked.

Susan turned anguish eyes to her little brother,"Oh,Eddie,it's me Susan,don't you remember me?" she asked.

Edmund shook his head as far as he knew he only had one sister and that was Lucy.

"You must remember me,do you remember Peter or Momma or Papa." Susan asked.

Another shake of the head caused fresh tears to stream down Susan's face,she fled the nursery forgetting the reason she had come up for.

In the attic,she lay facedown on her pallet and sobbed as if her heart would crept over,he had snuck up here to steal a few precious minutes alone to read a book that Richard had given him. But the book wasn't important now,Susan was.

"They forgot us." Susan cried when Peter asked her what was wrong." I hate it here,Peter! I miss Mamma,I wish she'd never bought us here and I wish she never died. I wish Papa never died either.I'm hungry,cold,tired .I want to go home we were happy at least."

Peter lay next to her,"I hate it here too,but where else can we go?" he asked . The streets of London were unkind to beggar children and if Lady Chadwick decided to throw them out,they had no one to turn to and nowhere to go.

**Read and review . **

**A/N: Don't worry thing will start looking up for Peter and Susan,but they need to go through one more storm before the sun comes out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Second Storm

**A/N: Just to be forewarned,this is not going to be a happy chapter in fact nothing good is going to happen to Peter and Susan in this chapter at all**.**Thanks goes to Opera Dove for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

Someone had stolen Lady Chadwick's jewelry .Lady Chadwick questioned all the servants and they all assured her they had not stolen the priceless jewels.

"Then it was those two brats."Lady Chadwick said furiously,pacing the floor .

Missus Marifax didn't think that Peter or Susan would steal,they were honest hard working children,despite the hardships that had been thrown at them at such a early age. They were polite even when the new Cook was scolding them for something or when Lady Chadwick was yelling at them.

"Oh,you don't really think they would have taken them,Ma'am." Missus Marifax protested.

"I want them out of this house right now." Lady Chadwick said,"I will not have two common thieves in this house,luckily I can raise the younger two as I see fit,but I will not have them being corrupted by their older siblings."

"But,Ma'am,they're just little children and don't you think you should ask them before you pass judgement on them." Missus Marifax said."I did see Miss Isabelle with your jewelry perhaps.." her voice trailed off.

"Are you suggesting my own daughter would steal,she's a well-bred young lady,they're just street children.I only hired their mother out of _ charity_ " Lady Chadwick spat the word out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"You did "unofficially" adopt the two youngest."Missus Marifax reminded her knowing she should never contradict her mistress.

"You will inform them,they are to leave the house and if they do not,I shall call the police."Lady Chadwick said coldly

Missus Marifax hurried away,hating her mistress more and more.

* * *

Susan was freezing,clad only in a thin dress and shawl,she held tightly to Peter's hand,it was almost as cold as her own. They had been walking for hours after Missus Marifax had informed them tearfully that Lady Chadwick wanted them out .

"W-where w-we g-going?" she asked her teeth chattering.

Peter had no idea,he didn't even know where they were it was all country,besides he was freezing ,he was hungry and tired. . He hoped they 'd pass a farm soon and someone would give them something to eat.

"Peter." the little girl tugged on her brother's hand."Couldn't we stop just for a bit,I'm awfully tired."

Peter shook his head,the eight year old knew that if they stopped,they would probably freeze to death. No it was best to wait until they reached shelter.

Suddenly he spotted a building in the distance and he pulled Susan toward it. Several times both children stumbled over a tree root hidden by the snow . When they reached the building,Peter saw that it was a barn. They entered and it was much warmer in here.

"Look,a loft." Susan said pointing above Peter's head .Without hesitation they climbed up and lay down on the warm hay,suddenly Peter sat up something round and hard was poking him in the dark,plunging his hands in the hay,he pulled out a apple,excitedly he dug around and felt several more apples.

"Susan! Susan wake up!" he shook Susan awake.

Susan sat up,she had almost been asleep,the hay felt so warm and soft,she had never felt anything so soft .'What's wrong?" she asked

"Apples" Peter thrust one into her hand. Susan bit into the apple,it was sweet and juicy,but with just the right amount of tartness,she had never tasted anything so good in her entire six years.

Nothing had ever tasted so good to the two children and when they had their fill,they lay down in the hay and slept as only children could sleep.

As soon as the sky turned grey with the cold dawn,Peter sat up,he knew they had to get going before day break. Reaching over,he shook Susan awake.

Yawning,Susan sat up,bits of hay stuck to her hair .She grabbed a few apples and stuck them in her apron pocket and followed Peter down the ladder.

* * *

A light snow had started falling when they reached London,Peter wasn't sure why he wanted to go to London,but it was the only place he knew. They had eaten all the apples earlier in the day and had had nothing to eat since then. He remembered that sometimes the man who owned the pub where Momma sang would give them food. He had no idea it was only because that the man thought Momma was pretty and that normally he was a cruel cold man,who really didn't care for beggar children.

They found this out the hard way,when the man turned them away a look of scorn in his eyes.

Everywhere they went they were met by the same answer a door slammed in their face or threats to clear off or the constable would be called.

They weren't the only children out begging,the streets were filled with children in ragged clothes,some begged,some pickpocketed . The pickpocketers were sly ,they would bump into a person,then when they picked themselves and apologised ,they'd walk away whistling cheerfully. Some children however neither begged nor stole,sevral stood on the street corners trying to sell flowers,unfortunately they were not successful either.

"Oy!" a curly haired boy called ,he swung off the post of the street lamp,he had been standing walked over to them.

"You kids got a place to stay." he asked.

Miserably they shook their heads,the boy slung one thin dirty arm around Peter's shoulders and the other around Susan's.

"Don't worry,stick with me,I'll teach you about London street life." he said,"Names on me own since me Mam and Da died."

"How old are you?" Peter asked.

"Near fourteen,I was made an orphan when I was seven." Tommy said "How old are you two?"

Susan answered,"I'm six,Peter's eight." she said."I'm Susan,that's Peter."

While they had been talking,they had been walking and soon they were standing at what looked to be a makeshift camp filled with children of all ages yet Peter could see that they were the youngest ones there.

Tommy seemed to be the leader because the children greeted him happily and with respect.

As soon as Tommy introduced Peter and Susan,one of the children pulled out some child pulled out a frying pan while yet another built a fire.

"Where'd you get all this stuff." Peter asked .

"Borrowed" it" a boy said.

Peter and Susan exchanged glances,they knew what "borrowing" really meant.

"Right and if you two want to stay here you're going to have to learn to"borrow" stuff too." a girl with dark red hair said.

" them alone,they're only babies what good could they do."Tommy said his mouthful of sausage.

* * *

Life on the streets was not good,it was cold and they didn't have anything to eat,they had left Tommy,not wanting to fall into the wrong crowd,their parents had drilled morals into their head at a very early age .

"Hot peanuts!" a vendor called pushing his cart along the road."Hot fresh peanuts! only a penny a bag!"

Peter and Susan turned away,trying not to think of the hot peanuts,they could imagine buying a whole bagful and biting into the sweet nutiness.

Suddenly they couldn't take it anymore they were half crazed with hunger and they grabbed a bag of peanuts as soon as the vendors back was turned. Unfortunately they had been seen and the vendor yelled out.

"Thieves! thieves! stop those children!" he called .

They ran ,rounding a corner and bumping into a constable and it was just their luck it had been the same one who had caught Peter after he tried to steal the apples months earlier .

"You again! I see you got your little sister on the job too." he said he grabbed them by their arms and try as they might,they couldn't break away.

"Where is your mother and the other two children." the constable asked.

"Momma's dead and Edmund and Lucy are l-living with a l-lady." Susan sobbed.

"P-please let us go,we only wanted something to eat." Peter said about to cry himself.

"I won't take you two to jail even though you deserve it." the constable said,"But I am not going to let you wander the London streets anymore." he helped them into the police wagon .

They pulled up in front of a imposing three story brick building,it looked like a very grim place to shivered and grabbed Susan's hand tightly. They both stared up at the dismal looking building .If one were to use colours to describe it,the only word would be grey. Grey building,grey smoke curling from a chimney and grey sky above it.

"Come on." the constable said lifting first Susan,then Peter out of the carriage. He walked up to the building and waited for them to catch up to him.

Knocking on the door,he stepped back and waited not seeming to notice how terrified Peter and Susan looked. The door swung open a face peered out .It belonged to a lady,she stepped out and they got a good look at her. She was heavy with a scowling face,her mouth dipped into a frown as she looked at Peter and Susan.

"More kids?" she asked in disgust,"I don't have room."

"They're small,they won't take up much space,they could share a bed." the constable shrugged,and pushed them toward the lady. Tipping his hat he left them standing there.

"Well,get in here." the lady barked. Not daring to disobey they hurried into the building .

* * *

The lound clanging of the bell jolted Peter from a sound sleep. Susan lay next to him her face inches from his

The bed was not made for two people and there was no room to around the dormitory children were stirring,if you laid in bed you would get beaten by the matron .Every one had out of bed by five .

By five thirty the room was in perfect order and they trooped downstairs not for breakfast there was no breakfast until excersises were through. Every morning despite the weather the children had to run around the yard fifty times and if you lagged behind you lost a meal or sometimes all of them and you had to run around all day. Sometimes children collapsed from exhuastion.

By their tenth lap,Peter was ready to quit,he could barely breathe,he was cold and he couldn't feel his body anymore.

Susan urged him on,"Come on,Peter." she said when she saw he was lagging behind,she reached back and pulled him being younger Susan was the same height as Peter and her strength matched his. While Susan was the right size of her age,Peter was small for his age and looked more like a boy of six then a boy of eight. Susan had actually grown two inches,but Peter had not; actually he hadn't grown in several months .

* * *

Two month later,they recieved bad news in two days time Peter would have to leave the orphanage. A farmer had come by and had seen Peter,he had decided he wanted to adopt Peter and the man did not look as if he would treat Peter right in fact he looked down right wife was a small mousy looking lady who never uttered a word.

Unless a miracle happened,Peter would never see Susan again,he cried himself to sleep that night.

**A/N: Don't worry next chapter will look better a special someone is going to enter the chapter.**

**A/N 2: The reason Peter is small for his age is because he's more malnourished than Susan.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Sunshine After the Storm

**A/N: I'm done tormenting Peter and Susan,things will start to look up for them.**

**Disclaimer: I only Matron,I don't want to own her anyone want her,I 'll sell her for ten dollars or five pounds.I don't even own,Betty,Margaret or Ivy.**

Today was the day ,Peter was to be taken to his new home. He didn't want to go . He couldn't bear to be separated from Susan,it was bad enough when they were separated from Edmund and Lucy,but as long as he and Susan were together,he could survive. He needed her as much as she needed him.

"Perhaps we could run away." Susan suggested half heartedly.

"No."Peter moaned ,"She'll send the police after us and drag us back here." he shook his head,there was no hope unless a miracle happened; in less than two hours,he was never going to see Susan again. He still lived on the hope that he would see Edmund and Lucy again.

There was a knock on the door and they gripped each other's hands, glancing at each other in terror ,he was early. Matron came hurrying into the room from her office ,she was so happy to be getting rid of one of those brats,she was forced to care for. She smiled widely as she opened the door,but it was not a nice smile at all,it made her face look uglier if that was at all possible .

"Welcome." the smile died on her face,this was not the farmer that had been here two days man was older and more distinguished looking. She gulped ,no one had told her one of the Inspectors would be coming. She looked toward the stairs,seeming to notice Peter and Susan for the first time,did they have to be down here? She had certain children she used to impress the Inspectors,these children,she fed ,so the Inspectors and their wives would think she ran a nice orphanage,the rest of the orphans, however were crowded into dormitories and told not to make a sound.

"Get back upstairs now." she hissed before turning to the man a smile pasted on her face.

The man who was called Professor Digory Kirke also noticed Peter and Susan and while everyone else just saw two half starved children with dirt smudged faces and dirty ill fitting saw what no one else saw a sort of nobility that could not be hidden and he knew these were two of the four children that Narnia was waiting for .

* * *

Matron nearly fell off her chair,"You want _both_ of them!" she asked,imagining the amount of money she would get for both Peter and Susan.

"How much are you willing to pay for them because the boy has already been promised to someone else,but perhaps I can let you have the girl and another one of the children." she said

Professor Kirke could not believe what he was hearing,"Madam,I am not in the business of buying children,they are not purchases that can be bought and sold just like a piece of ,I will adopt both the boy and girl and I will not pay you for them ."

"I have a responsibility and the boy has already been promised."Matron protested not wanting to lose money,the man had promised to give her ten pounds for Peter.

Even though he didn't approve Professor Kirke realised the only language this lady understood was the language of money,and he knew what he had to do.

"Whatever the man promised you,I will double it." he said .

"Twenty pounds."Matron lied.

"Come now,Ma'am let us not sit here and insult one other's how much were you really promised." Professor Kirke asked .

She told him and he handed her a twenty pound note,glad that was out of the way,it still didn't feel right,but these children were important and destined for something great.

* * *

Missus Macready stared at the two small children,they were filthy and the first thing they were going to need and have was a bath. The boy needed a haircut as did the girl. Why the professor decided to suddenly adopt two children ,she would never know,but he must have his reasons,he was a smart man and she was not going to question him.

"Betty,take them up to the bathroom and give them both a bath. Ivy,go to the stores and purchase clothes enough to last several months. Margaret, prepare two rooms." Missus Macready told the three maids.

"Why two."the little girl asked up to this point,they had been quiet.

"Well ,of course you two aren't going to share a room."Missus Macready said.

"We've never been separated." the boy said,holding tightly to his sister's hand.

Betty took a child by each hand,she was glad that there was finally going to be the sound of children in this house,she adored children,she had ten brothers and sisters at home all younger than her.

* * *

Freshly bathed and with clean clothes on,Missus Macready could see that the Professors two wards were actually good-looking children. The little girl had dark brown hair,that Betty had cut and neatly styled in two plaits the ends fastened with red ribbons that matched her dress,she had a tiny nose and perfect full lips which would look ridiculous on any other child,but somehow she managed to pull it off. Her eyes were dark blue and framed by exquisite eyelashes. They were the type that she could lower and still peer through them a trait that would have boys falling for when she got older.

The little boy had dark blond hair,dusky pink cheeks,button nose and small lips,his eyes were as blue as forget-me-nots and he had the longest eyelashes Missus Macready had ever seen on a boy. He was small for his age which she later found out was eight years old.

But the one thing that clean clothes,a bath and haircut could not hide was how thin both children were which was why lunch was next.

* * *

Peter and Susan liked the Professor,he was really nice and wanted to know everything about them at first they were shy,but then Susan started telling him about their life in London,Momma,Papa and Lucy and was particularly interested in hearing about Lucy and Edmund.

"But we won't see them again." Susan said around a mouthful of cake.

"Why not." Professor Kirke asked.

"Lady Chadwick adopted them."Peter said in a voice barely above a whisper. The servants,Professor Kirke and Missus Macready would later learn,that Peter despite being older was the quieter of the two,not that Susan was loud,but she talked more and seemed more mature for her age. She was more sensible too .

Peter on the other hand was more dreamy and not as aware of his surroundings as Susan,he didn't talk much,but what he didn't say spoke volumes. They were a team and one carried the other when they were down.

**A/N: Next chapter is skipping ahead six years .**


	7. Chapter 7:Narnia

**A/N: To answer some questions yes they will all be reunited however not in England,but in Narnia and it won't be an instant huggification moment either. Edmund and Lucy remember do not know who Susan and Peter are,but that's not going to be in this chapter . **

For the first time in six years,Peter and Susan were faced with boredom,it had started raining the night before and hadn't let up . Susan suggested they play a dictionary game.

"No." Peter said squelching that idea in a heartbeat,he had no desire to sit and try to figure out word origins.

"Fine,you figure something out and when you do I will be in the library reading and improving my intellegence." Susan said haughtily,she flounced out.

"Hang on,there's nothing wrong with my intellegence."Peter called after her as he followed her out the room. If one were to look at the two of them now they would not have known that these were the same children that the Professor had adopted six years ago. Susan at thirteen was one of the prettiest girls in her school,her black hair had grown and it reached just a little past her shoulders the ends curling nicely,her face was still pale,but not from hunger it was more of Snow White pale as Ivy commented one day,Susan looked like the princesses one read about in fairytales. Her eyes which used to be dull with hunger were a deep blue colour ..

Without knowing it,Peter was a heartbreaker,he had flocks of girls vying for his attention,(he of course was oblivious to this). His eyes like Susan's were blue,but he had the type of eyes that could change with his mood . he had grown in the past six years,but eight years of malnutrition could not be erased,so he would always be thin for his age. His hair could be light blond or dark blond depending on how long he was outside.

"We could explore,did you know that we've lived here six years and we haven't been in every room."Peter said

"The only room we haven't been in is the spare room upstairs and I looked in there,there's nothing in there but a wardrobe." Susan said .

"I was talking about secret passages this house is old there has to be several and wardrobes always have secret passages ."Peter said. "Unless of course you'd rather read that boring book,what is it anyway."

"**Wuthering Heights"**, you should read it." Susan said.

They probably would have spent the rest of the day in the library reading if Betty hadn't come in to tell them that Missus Macready was bringing people over to tour the house,the Professors house was very famous and people came from miles to look at it,even after six years,Peter and Susan still weren't allowed to get in the way.

They left the library and were about to go up to their rooms when they heard voices,Peter grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her down a corridor and up some stairs. He pushed open a door and they entered the room.

Susan could see it was the spare room and she looked at her brother,"Peter James Richard Pevensie ,if this was a trick to get me into the spare room." her voice trailed off and she rubbed her arms,"Why's it so cold in here."

Peter didn't seem to hear her,he was busy staring at the wardrobe it was slightly opened and seemed to be calling his name he looked down and noticed the tiny snowflake it was just near the door of the wardrobe.

Susan seemed to realise that Peter was not listening to her and she looked up to see him walk toward the wardrobe as if in a daze,confused she followed him .

The further into the wardrobe they got the colder it was becoming and soon their teeth were chattering,Susan grabbed two coats off the hooks and handed one to Peter.

They stepped out into a world covered in white as far as the eye could see.

"This is not England." Susan whispered gazing around in disbelief it had been fall in England . This was impossible and Susan hated when things didn't fit together .

"No."Peter said,he didn't seem to be as shaken up as Susan over the fact they had stepped into a magical world and Peter for some reason knew that this place was magical.

They stood there a few minutes the snow was whiter here as if it were not a normal snow but an enchanted one(it was) .

"Peter,let's go back now!" Susan said she had a bad feeling about this place and she felt like someone was watching her.

"No,I can't explain it,but I think we have to be here."Peter said .

"Why?" Susan demanded .

"I don't know it's just a feeling I have." Peter said,he couldn't quite explain it. They started walking,but it was slow going because the snow was deep and Susan's skirts were so long and heavy,she had to keep lifting them up.

"Oh come here."Peter said exapserated. He pulled out the pocket knife the Professor had given him on his elelventh birthday .

Susan eyed the knife warily,"What are you going to do with that thing." she asked.

"I am going to cut your skirt and petticoat." Peter said

Susan backed up,"Don't you dare !" she shrieked.

"Oh stop being a baby,I won't hurt you."Peter rolled his eyes.

"You'll see my ankles."Susan said"Proper young ladies never show their ankles."

Peter looked up,"Su,I've seen your ankles before and I don't see anyone else around do you." he asked waving a hand toward the white empty something stepped out from behind a tree,Susan screamed and hid behind Peter.

"I thought there was no one here!" she cried

"I said I don't see anyone and it's just a faun."Peter said,he looked at the faun,despite the cold he was barechested and only wore a red scarf.

"Fauns don't exist." Susan said

"Yet,I see one."Peter said .

The faun spoke."Who are you and where did you come from."

"I'm Peter,that's Susan and we came from there,I think,I don't know. "Peter said.

Susan watched in surprise as Peter talked to the faun (his name they found out later was Mister Tumnus ) as easily as if he was an old friend. Normally Peter hated talking to new people unless he had to .How he could converse with amythical creature,but not a normal person she didn't know

"That's what the other two said too." said Mister Tumnus pulling Susan away from her thoughts.

"What other two?" Susan asked.

"Another Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve." explained the faun "I'll take you o them,but first we should have some light refreshments at my house."

* * *

"Don't you think we should get going now." Peter said half hour later,he looked at Susan she was nearly asleep,her plate empty . Neither of them knew it,but the food had been drugged to put them to sleep .Now Mr. Tumnus was not a bad faun not by any means,but Narnia was ruled by Jadis once ruler of Charn and she had cast a spell over Narnia making it winter forever . She warned everyone that if they ever saw a Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve they were to turn them over to her.

"We can't." wept Mister Tumnus ."I'm an awful faun."

"What have you done,why is Su sleeping."Peter asked backing up and knocking into the table that had the tea stuff on it."She's not..." his voice trailed off.

The faun raised his head,"She isn't dead,merely asleep.

"Wake her up now!" Peter cried he shook Susan,but she never stirred her head only lolled from side to side.

"Why won't she wake up."Peter asked trying not to sound as scared as he felt.

"The food was drugged and you didn't eat it only your sister did ." said Mister Tumnus sadly.

"You _drugged_ us why?!" Peter asked .

Mister Tumnus then explained about the White Witch.

"You can't you can't just turn us over to her,I .._we_ trusted you."Peter said.

"No,but we can't do anything until your sister wakes up then you must go to the Beavers' Dam." Tumnus

"We don't know where that is."Peter said .

"You're not going to go alone." the faun said

"Are you?" Peter asked.

"Me no that will be too dangerous already the Trees have probably already told _Her_ that you two are here." said . Tumnus shaking his head

"Then who?" Peter asked.

" Rynelf ,he's a fox " said .Tumnus

"But be careful not everyone can be trusted ." said,Peter looked over at Susan,she was sitting up straight rubbing her eyes.

"It's not a dream." she murmured,"I had hoped it was."

"We have to go."Peter said helping her to her feet.

"Go?" Susan asked shaking her head to clear it.

* * *

"They have arrived" a wolf scout said bowing low in front of the woman seated on the ice throne. .

The woman rose to her feet in one smooth motion,"So the prophesy has begun yes Aslan you did well,but if the four of them never meet up,then what." she asked herself. She turned to the Wolf.

"Do whatever it takes the four children must never meet and they must never remember that they are brothers and sisters." she said .

Raising both arms,she let forth a cry and a harpy came flying in,"Plague their dreams never let them see the truth. "

**A/N: I sense trouble in the horizon**


End file.
